


No Need For Words

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, More Fluff than Actual Sex, Sexual Content, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their two year anniversary, and Carlos has a question, he just can't find the right words for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Words

_Two years._

Cecil snuggled a little closer and Carlos held him a little tighter.

_Two wonderful years._

Skin hot and touching, heads damp from sensual sweat, breathing just slightly labored, bodies still throbbing from coital stimulus.

_Two indescribably wonderful years._

It had been a simple celebration. Dinner by candlelight, a romantic comedy on Netflix, then out onto the balcony to gaze up at the ceaseless void and it’s twinkling pricks of dying light, all the while wrapped in each other’s embraces.

Then the carnal passions began to stir.

It started with feathery kisses and tracing fingers, then onto more ardent osculations evoking needy moans of pleasure. They were not hasty or quick about it at all, and it was easily ten minutes before Carlos finally guided Cecil onto the bed, pressing himself onto his lover’s begging body.

Still, they did not rush.

Lips pressed hard, tongues explored, fingers clawed desperately (though not unpleasantly), and breaths whispered.

And still, though their bodies begged them to, they did not rush.

Carlos wanted this to be perfect. Even if, scientifically speaking, that was impossible, he wanted to do everything he could to make these hours the most purely unmatched in love and passion and memory.

So he caressed his lover, kissing, nibbling, touching, until the moans turned to begging pleasure and uttered pleas that came out as barely audible mewls.

Carlos kept their lips together as he unbuttoned Cecil’s shirt, grazing his fingers down to remove his lover’s pants. Cecil was a little less careful and his hands were nothing short of tearing the clothes from the scientist.

They both throbbed in agonizing arousal but Carlos made sure he tended to Cecil first. He wanted everything to be about Cecil tonight.

Stifled gasps escaped his lover’s gaping mouth, his head thrown back, eyes closed as Carlos’ tongue and mouth worked around him, stroking himself as he did for his body positively _ached_. A hand laced into the scientist’s hair and held tight as his head bobbed up and down.

_“Ohhh, G-gods, Carlos!”_

Carlos lifted his head and pulled Cecil into a deep kiss, making up for the loss of his tongue on Cecil’s arousal with rhythmic movements of his hand.

_“Turn over.”_ He whispered and Cecil did.

The scientist took the bottle of lube from the bedside table and massaged it onto Cecil’s entrance, slipping two fingers inside, eliciting soft mewls from the radio host. He added a third and Cecil moaned, begging, tensed with awaiting pleasure.

Carlos removed his fingers and positioned himself behind his lover, pressing in but not so that he actually entered him, though he desperately wanted to push in and rock into the radio host until they both came, howling with pleasure.

But he didn’t, he wanted this to be passionate, not purely carnal, and so he gently tested Cecil again before finally sliding into him with delicate precision.

He gasped and Cecil whimpered as the scientist began to slowly move his hips, keeping a gentle pace for the first few minutes. But as he continued, their breathing became more needy and Carlos moved faster, his fingernails digging into the radio host’s hips, head bowed and dampened with sweat, his hand moving down to stroke Cecil in time with his thrusts.

Cecil was practically crying “ _yesses_ ” as they both came, hot pleasure rushing through their bodies, Carlos slowly thrusting in time to their aftershocks before pulling out and collapsing next to Cecil.

And so, here they were, breathing the breaths of spent lovers, wrapped in each other’s arms, not talking but also not having to because no words needed to be said.

Well, there were _some_ words that needed to be said, Carlos just didn’t know how to formulate them.

They bounced around in his head, all sorts of fanciful terms and phrases that he knew Cecil would understand either way he said them, but he wanted the question to be perfect, as perfect as their evening had been so far.

_“In light of the evidence I’ve gathered over the extended period I’ve been in your company, my findings indicate that this relationship would benefit on the grounds of us joining together in a proper, court and priest dictated status.”_

No, no that wasn’t romantic at all, it sounded more as an experiment than a proposal.

He sighed inwardly, kissing his lover’s damp hair and wishing he wasn’t verbally cursed so that he could just ask the question already.

Minutes passed and they both lay there in the quiet moonlight that hushed onto the bed. Carlos could hear Cecil’s breathing beginning to slow and knew he would be asleep soon. Yet, still, he didn’t ask. The question burned inside of him but he just couldn’t imagine the right way to say it.

_“I love you so very much.”_ Cecil murmured, his head lolling slightly on the scientist’s chest.

_“Cecil?_ ” He had to ask now, he had to, even if it wasn’t perfect, he had to do it _now_. His hand fumbled for the little velvet box he had set behind the lamp on the nightstand.

_“Mm_?” The radio host murmured, almost lost in the postcoital ecstasy and perfection the evening had brought.

Carlos swallowed, his heart rate quickening. He silently clicked the box open, removed the thin silver band and took Cecil’s left hand. Saying nothing, he gently slid the ring onto the radio host’s finger.

He heard Cecil gasp silently as he looked at his hand, as he turned it this way and that to allow the moonlight glint off of it. Carlos waited for his reply but no words were said. Instead, Cecil turned and pulled the scientist into one of the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced.

But even after Cecil broke the osculation, no words were spoken. There were tears and more kisses and smiles, but no words.

They laid together silently, holding each other, until they fell into each other's dreams. And still, no words were spoken

Because, after all, no words were needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno you guys, just some pent up fluff I had to get out. Hope you liked it! ^-^


End file.
